Memoirs of a MarySue
by IAmYourVanilla
Summary: On her sixteenth birthday, Jodie is catapulted into Middle Earth. Of course, this means that she is a MarySue, elf, magic, and random prophecy. Oh, and a little romance with Legolas. Just a little.


**A/N: **Right'o! So this is like my millionth LOTR fanfic, and I just thought that I would toss another sue into the already huge amount of them on XD so... here we go.

**Memoirs of a Mary-Sue**

**Ch 1: Sixteen Candles**

I sat in the Principal's office for the fifth time this week. Oh, don't get me wrong, I'm a good kid, really! I'm just the office assistant. I wish. No, I was here because I had gotten into another fight with that damn blonde Kelsey again. Kelsey McDougal- the most popular girl in our school- she had the boobs, the legs, and the hair. Oh, and of course, her favorite torture toy- me. This time the fight was because I had accidentally stepped on her skirt which, mind you, was laying on the floor. So, of course, Kelsey had to start ranting to me about how daddy's hard earned millions went into her wardrobe, and how I had just ruined one of her best skirts. I rolled my eyes at the memory. I always felt like I really didn't belong here, but in a land that lay on the outskirts of my mind at all times- Middle Earth. The door to the office in front of me opened, and Principal Yumetachi motioned for me to come in. I sighed, and lifted myself from the plastic chair, running a hand through my mud-brown, short hair.

"Well, Jodie Martin and Kelsey McDougal. I _never_ thought I'd see you two so soon!" Principal Ymetachi said sarcastically, "Now, I have heard both sides of the story, and I have to say, that, for once, Ms. Martin has a much more believable account of the events." Kelsey glared at me through her curtain of golden hair, and I smiled a little. The Principal smiled at me, and said, "As such, I will award Ms. McDougal with a weeks' worth of detentions, and Ms. Martin, you are off the hook this time." I beamed at Principal Yumetachi, this had never happened to me before! Maybe I was finally being noticed as a good person by the people around me! The Principal dismissed us, then, and we both walked out of the office.

"Look, Martin," Kelsey hissed when the door closed, "I will get you for this! I've _never_ been punished before, and you are going to pay for this!" she stalked off, and I just shook my head and smiled.

"Whatever you say, Kelsey, whatever you say." I said under my breath, as I walked towards the double doors that spelled my freedom.

When I arrived home, I found a note from my parents on the counter.

'We're out getting your cake- be back soon! Love, M&D'

I smiled, today was my birthday, and we would be celebrating with a double fudge chocolate cake. As I threw the note away, the power flickered. I raised an eyebrow, but thought nothing of it.

_'I should take a quick shower before mom and dad get home.'_ I thought to myself, and started towards the stairs. I grabbed my boom box before I went in, though, and popped in a Disney Songs CD that I had burned the night before. As I stepped into the shower, the songs of my youth floated to my ears, and I started to sing, very badly, I might add, but what the hell? It was my sixteenth birthday, I could do anything I wanted! There was another power surge while I was showering, but it was longer this time, so I got out of the shower, and got dressed, not risking electrocution. I returned my boom box to my room, and stopped to survey it. The walls were plastered in Lord of the Rings Posters, and I had a lot of the standees. I smiled, remembering how I used to dance with the standees when I was younger... and stupider. I heard the garage door open, and I bounded down the stairs, I mean, who wouldn't for a double fudge chocolate cake? My parents, expecting this, had already put the candles in the cake, and lit them. They sang to me, then I made a wish, and blew out the candles. Then, everything went black.

I groaned as I felt my head throbbing, and then opened my eyes slowly. I was in a large, white room that had mice little carvings all over it. I smiled, and then shot up into a sitting position. This caused the world to spin, and I slowly laid down again. I surveyed the room again, and saw that there was an arched door way that led to a garden terrace. I got up again, but slowly this time, and walked to the arch.

"I wouldn't go out just yet if I was you, _hinya_." said a voice behind me. I turned around, and there stood none other than Elrond. And he called me my child. Hmm. Something was fishy. I must have had an odd look on my face, because the eyebrows went into that 'v' shape that they go into whenever Elrond/Agent Smith are worried/angry.

"And why can't I go out?" I asked, holding onto the arch for support. The damn ground was spinning again.

"That is why." He said calmly, gliding forward to grab my arm, and support me before I fell on the marble floor. "You suffered a severe head injury when you fell from the sky, _hinya._" he said, and I just looked up at him blankly. SHIT. SHIT. SHIT. BIRTHDAY WISHES AREN'T SUPPOSED TO COME TRUE. I laughed weakly, and then feigned fatigues, as I closed my eyes. Apparently satisfied that I wouldn't injure myself more, Elrond left the room, softly closing a door behind him. As soon as he was gone, I got back out of the bed, and looked for a mirror. If I had fallen into Middle Earth, surely it meant that I looked like an elf, and that I would fall in love with Legolas and become a tenth walker, right? And, of course, when I looked at myself in the mirror, I looked like a freaking elf. Long blonde hair and all. I sighed, and walked back to my bed. This seemed like a good time to go to bed. I was a little tired, after all.

When I woke up again, it was nighttime. I felt better or, at least my head wasn't throbbing in pain anymore. I slowly sat up, and found that the pain had virtually gone away.

"Man, Elrond is good." I muttered.

"Well, I thank you for your compliment, _hinya_." He said from the door. I smiled at him, and stood slowly. Elrond nodded, noting that I was able to stand at all. Then, he walked forward.

"_Hinya_," he said, "You must tell me about how you came to be here, and how much you know about Middle Earth." I looked at him, and sighed,

"Not before you tell me why you keep calling me 'my child'." I replied, and Elrond smiled.

"That is because of a certain prophecy that I will tell you once you are ready to hear it." I stared silently at him for five seconds, then I caved and told my story. Elrond listened to it, and nodded when he thought that I had said something important. When I finished, Elrond led me back to the bed, and said,

"Sleep now, _hinya_, you need rest so that you do not faint again." I, unwillingly, lay down in the bed, and closed my eyes, while Elrond put a cool hand to my head, and said something in Elvish that I didn't catch because I was already slipping back to the dark comfort of sleep.

I spent a week like that, sleeping constantly, until I was at full health. On my last day of recovery, Elrond sent me a servant, Ireth, who showed me around Rivendell. Finally, the day came when Elrond called me to his study. I walked briskly, keeping pace with Ireth, wondering whether he would tell me about this prophecy. When we arrived, the double doors were open, and I could see Elrond inside reading a book. He looked up as we came in, and shut the book. Ireth, knowing her place, bowed and walked out of the study, closing the doors. Elrond gestured for me to sit in a chair opposite him, and I did so.

"You have probably inferred as to why I have called you here today," he began, "and, you are most likely right. It is time that you knew the prophecy. Many years ago, I was sitting here in this chair, when I went into a dream-like state. I saw an elf in the future, walking with nine other companions, but she was the only one of the ten that I was able to see. There was an ethereal light about her, and she was using a type of magic that is unknown to me. Then, a voice recited a verse to me:

_Yende ilya eldor_

_Ture i ingole ondo_

_Melme selma elessa_

_Milme as cotumo selma nai Nuru."_

_Daughter of the elves_

_Wielder of the Magic Stone_

_Love will heal her_

_Friendship with the enemy will be her death._

**A/N: **well, that's it for now, I must be off to sleep and such! I'll update as soon as I can, I promise! GO REVIEW AND YOU SHALL RECEIVE A COOKIE.


End file.
